


The Peterick Omorashi Trash Fic

by Theevilyoung (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gay, M/M, Omorashi, i hate everything, i need jesus, trash, why do I keep making gross fics I hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theevilyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says do I even have to explain this I'm already disgusted with myself screw all of you. In which Pete is a pervert, Patrick is embarrassed, Andy is a sad vegan in a gas station, and everyone is omo trash. I promise I'm not actually omo trash please forgive me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peterick Omorashi Trash Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I did this I just want thmblr user vandaystrick to notice me senpai pls. I promise I'm not actually omo trash I swear.

The omorashi fic

So Patrick was a ficking idiot and he thought he could hold it until they got to the hotel but clearly he misjudged because now he was squirming and the pain of holding it was almost too much to bear. Eventually he gives in and he's like "holy smokes someone stop this bus I gotta pee."

And Pete is omo trash and everyone knows that that and Patrick are his 2 biggest kinks. So he's imagining all these scenarios but hen the bus stops and he's like "shit I'm a perv" which he accidentally said out loud and Andy n joe are like "no shit sherlock@ and petes like "stfu" and he follows Patrick off the bus to stalk him into the gas station bathroom. He's like the stealthiest person too so Patrick doesn't even notice.

So Patrick gets to the restroom and he knows relief will come soon and he's about to make it without pissing himself but then he opens the door to the restroom and he's like "shit" and he loses all control. He then sees Pete standing there, gasping at him and Patrick is so embarrassed and he wants to cry but the relief feels so good he can't stop himself. He can't believe he was doing this in front of his bffl/otl/celebrity crush. He was so shameful, a 30 year old man pissing himself like a baby.

Patrick was so wrapped up in his embarrassment that he didn't even notice that Pete had a raging hard on bc of this. Jfc what an omo tRASH. Pete sees Patrick about to cry and he says "no bar don't cry I love u 5ever even through all of this. Actually eSPECIALLY through all of this." Patrick tears up again, but this time happy tears since the love of his returned his feelings. And even accepted him for this. But wait.... He finally noticed petes boner. "Lol wtf r u omo trash or something u perv no wonder u still like me smh" and Pete is now the embarrassed one.

Even better, is that tumblr user vandaystrick saw the whole thing because she is number one peterick Stan and she is sitting perched on a corner watching the whole thing bc they didn't close the god damn door lmao. She is also tearing up coincidentally bc she too is omorashi trash, maybe even more so than Pete, and it embarrasses her tondeath and she hates it. Why is everyone in this fic such omo trash smh. Fuck you all I'm done.

Oh wait shit I forgot Pete and Patrick started to make out and tumblr user vandaystrick was a very happy camper bc she got to watch her number one trash shit OTP peterick become real and she snapped like 7000 photos and they STILL didn't notice her bc they were so wrapped up in their gay make out and everyone lived happily ever after except Andy because there is nothing vegan in a gas station.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I still need Jesus.


End file.
